The mysterious pair
by Nabari soul stealer
Summary: Kieshins killed their family. And took something else of theirs. Peter And Savanah are the new mystery pair at the academy with only one goal... Kill the keishins which killed their parents and the witch that led them. What is the mystery behind this mystierous pair? Will they complete their goal or lose to their freinds and their own madness? (?xOC)(?xOC) gotta read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Peter and Savanah... Welcome the mysterious pair?  
1  
"are you a miester and weapon pair?!" asked a keishin baring its teeth "you wont win. bullets wont hurt me! And stabs wont kill me" he said staring at two young kids with confident faces "Savanah." said the boy. "yeah Peter." Savanah answered. "Hurry up and change we dont have alot of time to waist." Peter said. "ok." responded the knewly transformed M16 sharp shooter. Peter shot it like it was nothing, no kickback, no bullet discard, nothing. Yet the keishin dodged with ease and ran straight for Peter. Peter didnt move nor did he hesitate. All he did was say "blade activation" as blades shot out of the gun and sliced the keishin. "were not a meister and weapon pair" Savanah said grabbing the soul. "were a type you wouldnt know about" Peter finished as Savanah ate the soul and gobbled it down. After Savanah letting out a short breath they went to check in with lord death. They walked to an alley where no one was around. "light may be darkness but darkness may be light. For now I call lord death so may he answer" Savanah whispered in a ninja pose as she shot out a purple shock from her fingertups and her ring glowed. "why hello Savanah. Hello Peter" lord death said in his cheerful voice. "Jason the slicer is dead sir" Peter said in a serious tone then broke down laughing. As Savanah facepalmed herself lord death said "this is your second try and 50th soul" said lord death. "you must now come to the academy with me." he said. Both Savanah and Peter were gripping each others hands just as they did when they were first told this when they were only seven. Now there thirteen and had no choice. "now now." said lord death. "I promise I will not seperate you..."


	2. The New Code Students

"I stillcant beleive he talked us into this" said Savanah looking at the academy irratated at what she was forced to do. "On the bright side we can wear our normal clothes!" said Peter. Savanah wore her bandana that said "death" around her head and covered her eye. She had a t-shirt and jeans with fingerless gloves with the ring to call lord death to top it off. While peter whore a bandana that said "life" around his wrist and had a T-shirt with basketball shorts. Peter was a bit excited about going to a school. Savanah on the other hand had a little problem.  
"oh come on vanah it might be fun"  
"what if it isnt?"  
"ill do whatever you want for a week. But if I win and it is fun. You have to do whatever I want for a week. Ok?"  
"ok."  
They walked into the DWMA to meet a teacher named "you guys are so cute! Were are you guys from? Whats your name? Im sorry is that too many questions?" she said so excitedly that Savanahbegan to hide behind Peter. "ok well may we see lord death now?" asked Peter noticing how scared Savanah was getting. When they were taken to lord death and was given schedules. "now since you guys are different you may pick a teacher that will sort of be a bodyguard."  
"we dont need bodyguards" they said in sync  
" well an emergency weapon or meister if you want to put it in a different way."  
They did a 10 second disscusion  
"Ok" savanah said  
"ok. Take your pick"  
"You can pick vanah" Peter said with a smile  
"ok."  
There were so many options for her. Marie gave savanah a 'please, please, please pick me' smile as Savanah looked away from her. Already knowing she would want anyone except her. Then she felt an enourmous wavelength. A wavelength of madness. She looked to find a man in a labcoat smoking a cigarette.  
"I choose him" she said pointing at him. The man looked in shock at the girl as he felt her madness and suddenly understood why he was chosen. "that is proffesor stein." said lord death." he is your teacher and i guess your emergency miester. So he will go on every mission with you, no exceptions."  
"ok then lets get to class before you guys are late" said stein as he started walking. The pair folowing close behind. When they were introduced to their class they saw all these crazy hair and eye colors. Yet they were like that to. Peter had green hair and blue eyes. While Savanah had silver hair and sea green eyes. They looked at some students as they went to take their seats in the back. "OKAY!" black star yelled. "YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT IM NUMBER ONE AROUND HERE AND YOU BOW DOWN TO ME! EVEN YOU, FREAK!" he yelled pointing at Savanah. Savanah just stared. Peter lost his temper and threw a knife at black star. Black star tried to catch it but missed as it his arm. "nice try" Peter said with a sly look.  
"STEIN CAN THERE FIRST DAY FIGHT BE AGAINST ME!"  
"first day what now?" the pair said  
"its a fight to test your skill levels"  
"im in" Peter said  
"i guess i got no choice" said Savanah getting up and walking to the front with her breif case in one hand and the other in her pocket. Peter followed savanah out of the class to wait in the front of the school. "ok Black Star, Tsubaki. Please go to the front but wait till i get there. Maka, Soul, Death the kid, Liz and Patty please come with me there is a task for wach of you during this fight and Ox Ford your in charge. Make sure this class stays in order." "YES!"ox yells as they walk away. Everyone wanted to know who will win the fight. But they never knew the secrets each team held.


End file.
